Soft-tissue sarcomas have been shown to be metabolically active tumors, but the studies done have been limited by very sick patients or small numbers of patients. Nevertheless, sarcoma do impose metabolic demands on the patient. The purpose of this study is to define these demands more precisely in our patient population using stable isotopes and colorimetry. These data will be valuable in understanding the pathophysiology of covert cachexia before it becomes clinically evident.